


System Of Touch

by SteamyTaiZhen



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Canon Bisexual Character, Consensual Underage Sex, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Friends With Benefits, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteamyTaiZhen/pseuds/SteamyTaiZhen
Summary: Ertegun is secretly a nervous wreck before his shows. Thankfully, Roddy is there by his side to boost his confidence whenever he needs it.Tags explain how he does it.
Relationships: Ertegun & Roddy (Carole & Tuesday), Ertegun/Roddy (Carole & Tuesday)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	System Of Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I've reached a block for my other Ertegun X Roddy Fic and I remembered how I was trying to get my co-worker into Carole & Tuesday by telling her about my favourite ship. I told her about this scene in episode 6 and in episode 19 (Cydonia festival episodes) and she said "What if Roddy gave Ertegun blowjobs to encourage him?!" And I made it into a fic.
> 
> Age Note: I know I changed Roddy's age in my other fic, but since I was less ambitious with this one, you can picture him to be whatever age you want. It's set within the show.

  
" Hold on a minute... Just who are you?! I don't think I've seen you at all... On second thought, I think I have seen you before... Oh, I know! You're Ertegun aren't you?! How could I forget a face like that???"  
  
The DJ sucked at his teeth and turned away from the mirror, face in his palm.  
  
" Man, what's gotten into you today...? Today you look....! How I look...? Roddy! How do you think I look today???"  
  
" You look just as cool as you always do, Ertegun." Roddy said, full of sincerity.  
  
" I thought you'd say that."  
  
Ertegun smirked at his reflection, hands on his hips, confidently gazing at himself in the mirror before he headed for the door of his trailer and through the long vertical black stained glass on the door, he saw a small gathering of fans waiting outside his trailer, along with the wrinkles that started to show under his eyes in his reflection, and he felt his heart stop.   
  
Just as he was about to open that door to the outside world, the seemingly cocky, boastful and confident musical genius froze up in anxious terror, filling himself with self doubt once again.  
  
His hand trembled as he tried to reach for the door and dark thoughts pulled him away like roots enveloping him and dragging him into an endless cavern of self hatred.  
  
" As cool as I always do, huh?" He put down his hand, giving up on the door handle, pressing his hand against his hip to stop the tremor of his hand.  
  
" Roddy, am I really all that cool to begin with, normally?" He asked, as he turned to Roddy's direction.  
  
" Would you have been awarded with the DJ of the year award five years in a row if you weren't that cool and talented?"  
  
" Even so... I can't help but doubt myself..."  
  
Ertegun flinched at the facts thrown at him and hesitantly took a step closer to the boy in his employ. He had to wonder if he wasn't just trying to encourage him because he was paid to be there. Roddy could sense the doubt and uncertainty in his dazed gaze and sighed before uttering his reply.  
  
" Look, I'm not just saying all this just to spare your feelings. It's true. I have a conscience, you know. I couldn't lie to _you_."  
  
" But Roddy... I can't do my music without you running those AI for me. Those... Things do all the work. Of course, the software is reading my mind and producing the sounds I thought of", he turned away, ashamed, realizing how little he's done to create his own works.  
  
" ...but I'm not doing the work anymore... I-I don't know i-if I... If I..." His mutters deteriorated into stutters and he felt he was on the verge of tears, his fears, his worries piling up all at once, pounding into his mind that he was a talentless hack with nothing to show for wha t talent he even started out with.  
  
" Exactly. If the software can read your mind, it still came from you, didn't it? If you wanted to play the keyboard again, I bet you could." Roddy came closer to him and wrapped his arms around the taller man from behind.  
  
" I wouldn't doubt you, Ertegun. I really believe you can do anything." In response, the older man laid his hands on the delicate ones laid atop each other on his chest. Roddy's hands were fragile looking. He did a fair share of manual labour, but mostly used those slender fingers of his to push buttons, program AI and a lot of software management tasks of the sort.  
  
" Do you think... Well... What if I... I'm getting too old for this life?"  
" Well, I think that if I didn't know your age, I'd say you pass for a decade younger."  
" I'm starting to have wrinkles around the eyes and it's showing."   
With that, Roddy slipped away and walked around the other man to stand face to face with him.  
" They're not all that visible from even a moderately short distance. Nothing some products can't fix. I mean, especially with all the stuff out there specially made for the eye area, you could fix that in a few days, besides," Roddy lifted the older man's chin up, his index curled beneath the goatee.  
  
" ...would you have been voted most handsome musician on Mars in ten different magazines if you weren't?" There it was again, that sincere, comforting look on his face. It's why Ertegun keeps this guy around him at times like these, right before a show. Roddy only worked for him, but at times, it felt like this guy was his only friend.  
  
" Roddy... Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Those slender fingers moved up, cupping the man's cheek in his hand, caressing him tenderly.  
" You are _objectively_ talented and handsome. You are a success in the eyes of everyone on the planet. Because you're _Ertegun_."  
" So, you _do_ think I'm attractive..."  
" Of course you are, I mean, the numbers don't lie, plus the women that are always at your feet---" an index stopped Roddy's lips from uttering another word.  
" I'm asking if I'm attractive _to you_ , Roddy..."  
" Do you really want _me_ to say it that badly?"  
" The only thing that matters to me is your opinion."  
" Of course I think you're attractive. If I didn't, why would I do this?" With both hands, Roddy clasped at Ertegun's nape to pull him into a kiss.  
As their lips connected and a jolt travelled from Ertegun's mouth, down his spine and through his brain, blood rushed to his face, and then, to his lower region, prompting him to become a slave to his libido as he's known to be, grabbing hold of Roddy, shoving his tongue into him, taking possession of him with his kiss. It somehow turned him on even more that Roddy initiated it.  
  
Roddy guided the taller man to the black leather couch at the back of the trailer, by stepping backwards, one foot at a time each time either one of them tried to take control of the other's mouth.  
As the young redhead pulled away from the kiss, he released Ertegun from his clutches, slipping his hands down his black t-shirt and sat on the couch, reaching for the belt buckle.  
  
Ertegun rubbed his eyelids with his fingers on his left hand, hearing just the clang and clatter of his belt buckle and his zipper opening, looking down, Roddy had cut to the chase, with both hands, he tugged at the semi hardened member he had pulled out of the yellow suit pants.  
  
" Roddy... Roddy...!" He flinched as the grip around him grew tighter.  
" Relax..." Roddy let go with one hand and pulled his phone out of his pocket, looking at it for only a second before writing something quickly and putting it back.  
" We've got almost an hour before you have to be backstage."  
" Y-yeah, but... Ah!"  
Roddy had peeled back the skin from the tip and grazed the circumference of the glans with the tip of his tongue, dipping his tongue onto the urethra to taste the pre-cum. He started sucking the tip, letting it submerge into his lips and letting the shaft sink in halfway.  
Roddy moaned for the sole purpose of creating a vibration within his orifice, making Ertegun shudder in pleasure, his heart beating harder. Roddy slowly pulled off of him, taking his lips off of the tip with an audible popping sound.  
  
" Hmm? I haven't been at it for too long yet," Roddy grazed down the lenght with the back of his tongue mid sentence, "... can you not handle this?"  
  
" But... Roddy... My interview..."  
He was trying to remind Roddy that he had a short interview scheduled for him right before the show, near the backstage area. Which is why he wanted to get to the place sooner.  
  
" I went and postponed it for you. They'll see you after your performance." He said, quite prepared for Ertegun's interjection, but still all while stroking the shaft before his face.  
  
" Seriously?"  
  
" You seemed very nervous. I'm going to take care of you until you've gained your confidence back. Then you can go up on stage and give the people a performance that'll imprint your image in their minds." Even as he spoke to Ertegun, he was stroking him very firmly with both hands, earnestly keeping eye contact with those green eyes filled with desperation.  
  
" You did that... for me?" Ertegun struggled to utter as the pressure around his appendage grew tighter.  
  
" Of course I did, Ertegun... We can't have you going out there all pent up like this..."  
  
He kissed the base and started teabagging him, continuing the strokes from base to tip.  
  
" R-Roddy... Ah..." Ertegun moaned, now holding onto the red hair as if he were grabbing bedsheets at the edge of an orgasm.  
  
He pulled away, looking up at Ertegun and exhaled softly, catching his breath.  
  
" You taste amazing, Ertegun... I want you to grab my head and treat me rough. Use my throat to pleasure yourself."  
  
" I have to know... How far can you go?" This question was met with a smirk, as Roddy let Ertegun slide in through his lips again, and easily took him up to his base, sucking, and pulling off slowly up to the tip, and took his lips off.  
  
" Is that far enough for you?" In response, Ertegun had a sultry chuckle that came with a mischievious smile.  
  
" You never cease to surprise me."  
  
" Why would you be surprised? I mean, we do this sort of thing before almost every show."  
  
" I guess it's because you look so cute and innocent."  
  
" You know I'm far from, believe it or not."  
  
" Yes, you're more of a sexy temptress... An Incubus." With that, Roddy took Ertegun in him once more and started sucking him off, and as his lips reached the base and pulled back to the tip rapidly over and over again, reaching around the older man and groping his ass, pushing him, forcing him to thrust into him.  
  
" Ghhgh! Mmngh! Roddy...!" He winced and took him by the head with both hands.  
  
" So... You want it rough... Huh?" He whispered softly, as he thrusted into Roddy's throat, hearing what seemed like a shocked sound as he reaches deep.  
Ertegun immediately pulled out.  
  
" Are you okay?!"  
  
Even if worried that he hurt him, Ertegun couldn't help but think Roddy looked exponentially more erotic as the tip slid off of his tongue that hung out, dripping with a mixture of drool and precum, that he wiped off into the back of his hand, almost looking feline-like   
  
" Ahhh... nggh... Why would... you stop?" It was almost saddening, no, straight up upsetting to disappoint Roddy in such a manner.  
  
" Well I thought you... I..." Being the more sexually experienced man, he was embarassed at his hesitation.  
  
" I thought I was hurting you." He admitted, trying not to flush pink.  
  
" It's like we'd need a safe word, or something like that. I guess I couldn't tell you not to stop with my mouth being full and all." Roddy, although obviously not pleased with the pulling out, showed nothing but an encouraging smile to Ertegun, who was desperate to remedy the situation.  
  
" A safe word... A safe gesture, maybe." He suggested as he ran his hand into Roddy's hair, pinning the half that covered his face behind his ear.  
  
" I know, I'll grab your wrist if I want you to stop."  
  
" All right, sounds good. I'll keep my wrists in reach." The DJ's heartfelt warning was met with a playful chuckle from the redhead.  
  
" I don't think I will reach for those."  
  
With that, he was given the greenlight to grab him by his red locks and force his cock into that mouth through those soft lips he was kissing just mere minutes ago. Unbelievable, how he plowed through the orifice, even hitting, gliding against the uvula without triggering so much as the slightest gag reflex. And all while he was jamming his full lenght into Roddy, he somehow heard him moan, _somehow_ , he was _moaning_ through all this, thoroughly _enjoying_ himself. And through that enjoyment, the vibrations resonated through every nerve on his member. And as he revelled in the pleasure of this cross between intercourse and fellatio, Ertegun slowed his pace to wonder if _this_ may have been hurting Roddy?  
  
" Are you still okay? You can always make me stop if I'm hurting you..." His hands on Roddy's head trembled as his thrusts grew slower and deeper. Before he knew it, he felt himself twitch harder inside of Roddy, just about ready to burst. In response, Roddy wrapped his arms around Ertegun as he was pulling out and took him in all the way, just slightly deeper than ever before, ready to take in everything the man he held and who was in turn, holding him by his head, was about to release.  
  
" R-Roddy! I'm cumming!"  
  
As fast as Ertegun came, he heard gulps and swallowing sounds below him as Roddy pulled his mouth off, but kept his arms around the older man's waist. He could just barely believe that Roddy had actually swallowed most of it.  
" Ertegun... You taste _really_ good."  
" You didn't need to swallow..."  
" I wanted to."   
  
The smaller man slipped his hands off and laid back, resting his palms behind him to prop himself up on the couch.  
  
" So... are you satisfied? Or do you want more?"

**Author's Note:**

> Roddy is breaking the fourth wall! 
> 
> I'm writing a continuation but it can end here. I won't post the rest of nobody asks ^^;


End file.
